Higher Ground
by luja14
Summary: I own nothing, but this is based on the TV Higher Ground with DC characters. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, no characters or ideas, this all stemmed from the show higher ground.

Here we go, Chapter 1 Scott Free

"We're all in the Gutter, but some of us look up at the stars"

18 yr old Pacey Witter was being dropped off by his friends, after their Friday night football game. He walks tall and proud towards his huge white mansion  
happy with his performance as quarterback which led him to being the hero of tonight's football game. But as soon as he enter's his house, his world comes crashing down and his demeanor changes. He now walks in with his head down, closing the front door as quietly as he can. Not really wanting to make any contact with his father or stepmother, Elaine, who is a beautiful woman in her early 30s.

He walks into the living room and shrugs off his letterman jacket, finally looking up and noticing that both his father and stepmother are rising up off the couch. He looks at the desperation in the faces and the wonders what is going on, but finally his eyes follow theirs to the corner of the room where they have pack three of his looks back up at them and sees, Mr. Claypool, a big muscular man, almost bouncer like, walking in from the kitchen. He quickly turns and tries to run towards the front door,  
but Mr. Claypool tackles him down and ties his hands together behind his back. He then pulls Pacey up off the floor and makes him walk towards the front door, all without every saying a word.

His father looks at Elaine, questioning his decision to do this, but in the end, knowing it was what Pacey needed and grabs the bags to meet them outside.

The car ride to Mount Horizon High school was mostly silent, but unable to bear the tension, Pacey's father finally spoke up. "Do you think I want to do this?" He asks. "You think I rather not keep you at home with me an Elaine? What kind of choice is this, huh? What kind of choice," with a weighted sigh he continues speaking "Look Pacey, Mount Horizon is a great school"  
He says finally looking back at Pacey in the rear view. "It's got a great reputation, give it half a chance and you might even enjoy it." "Yea right" Pacey says. "You got rid of mom, now you're getting rid of me." His voice full of bitterness as he shakes his head in disagreement. "Yea right, tell me all about it dad." "Why do you say things like that?!" You know that's not true. I want you home, I, I" Pacey looks up at the rear view mirror and see's Elaine staring at him through her sunglasses. "What are you staring at skank" he says causually, is if it's not an insult. "Aright, that's enough!" Mr. Witter proclaims. "Cut it out." "I gotta pee" Pacey says in an excuse to just get out of the car and get away from her. He can't bare it any longer.

They pull over at an old gas station, and Mr. Claypool, Mr. Witter and Pacey get out of the car and walk towards the bathroom as Elaine waits in the car.  
"Why do you have to be so mean to Elaine?" "Poor stepmom, are her feelings hurt?" Pacey asks, full of sarcasm. They finally reach the bathroom door and stop right in front of it. "Yes deeply, Elaine is my wife and you could show her a little respect" he says softly to Pacey, who in turn, just looks the other way. "My god, I don't get it Pacey, I just don't." "She could be a real friend if you just gave her a chance." Pacey just turns around and tries to go into the bathroom when he notices that Mr. Claypool steps forward to go inside with him.

Pacey looks at him with an attitude "Hey, do you mind?" "Do you have to go or not?" he asks. "It's a restroom" Mr. Witter says, his hand motioning towards the door. "Let the boy have some privacy." "Not a good idea Mr. Witter" he says and looks back at Pacey, "Yes or no? I'm not standing here all day." "I'm sure it'll be fine Mr. Claypool, just let him go by himself." Mr. Witter says and takes a few steps away from them, along with a big sigh, not wanting to make this harder than it already is. Pacey smirks at Mr. Claypool and brings his tied hands up in front of his chest so that he can cut the zip tie he placed on him earlier. Mr. Claypool pulls out a small knife and cuts the tie and Pacey walks into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Pacey's breathing starts to become rapid, he pounds his fist into the wall hating that _she_ had so much power over him. He then walks over to the corner of the bathroom and slides to the floor. He see's a roll of toilet paper and decides to throw it across the room. Hoping that will help him elevate some tension. That didn't help so he gets up and walks over to the sink and splashes some water on his face. When he looks up he notices a window above the toilet and decides to jump out to his escape. Needless to say, that didn't work as Mr. Claypool quickly caught him and grabs him by the arm and pulls him back to the car.


	2. Chapter 1 cont

First off, thank you to Del San 13 for giving me a push to keep this going. Appreciate it. Note, this will seem like a Pacey and Andie story at first. Yuck. But no worries it is definitely Pacey and Joey. And the kids are about 18 oh and Andie and Jack aren't related.

Here's a little more of ch. 1.

Mr Claypool catches Pacey quickly and angrily pulls him back towards the front of the gas station where their car is parked. Mr. Witter stands against his car holding Elaine when he sees Mr. Claypool drag Pacey towards them by his arm. He just looks down and shakes his head, he doesn't know what got into Pacey and what made him start using drugs. Pacey reluctantly gets back in the car and they continue their drive towards Horizon High School for troubled teens.

They finally arrive at the school and they all get out of the car waiting for Peter, the head consular, to walk over to them. Mr. Claypool is the first to speak up. "He'll have his bags searched and put into his dorm, he's also scheduled for a pre admission physical, so you wont be seeing him for a while." Peter finally walks out of the main lodge and over to them. "Mr. Witter, I'm Peter Scarborrow." They shake hands. "Welcome to Mount Horizon." He looks over to Pacey. "Pacey, I'm Peter, how are you doing?" He asks, but Pacey's staring off to the distance and doesn't bother to answer. His father, steals a glance and Pacey and turns back to Peter. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Scarborrow." Mr. Witter say "Oh Peter's fine, we're pretty informal around here. And you are?" He asks, looking over at the young woman standing with them. "Oh I'm sorry, this is my wife Elaine." He says as Elaine sticks her hand out to shake Peter's. Pacey finally speaks up, "His Scottish trophy." He says, with some bitterness in his voice . "Pacey I know this seems hard right," "Stay away from me okay" Pacey replies, his voice starting to break. "Pacey just listen to me! Look I know your really confused now, but believe me, this is going to be for the best" His dad tells him. "Go to hell dad!" Pacey replies and Peter finally jumps in. "Well this looks like a good time for everyone to go to their corners, take a breather." But Pacey doesn't stop there. "I _hate _you for this…Just get out of her and take that _skank_ with you."  
He says and walks away from them, not being able to bare it any longer.

Mr. Claypool follows Pacey into the lodge leaving Peter outside with his parents. Mr Witter breaks the ice. "I don't know what to think anymore…I really don't." "He'll be fine here." Elaine says, trying to comfort him. "He'll be okay." She reassures. "Look, I know this is a small comfort, but Pacey's reaction is pretty typical to most kids brought here to Horizon. Eventually they all come around." Peter says. "This just happened to fast. Six to eight months ago, I just I don't get it. Drugs, truancy, he about got kicked off the football team and football was Pacey's life. He was becoming one of the best wide receivers in the state. He's already being scouted by some of the best schools in the country." Mr Witter explains. "Does Pacey's change in behavior coincide with your divorce?" Peter asks. "No, noo, he's got a good relationship with his mother. Even when she remarried and moved out of state." "Any trauma's any changes in your lives recently?" Peter asks. Elaine finally takes off her sunglasses at an attempt to appear sweet and innocent. "Me, I guess. We got married last year, guess that makes me a pretty major change in Pacey's life." "No, everything's fine, you two get along fine" Mr Witter says in her defense. "It's the drugs right?" He asks Peter. "It has to be the drugs." He answers himself. Peter just stays silent and looks down at the ground.

Meanwhile out on the river, the cliffhangers, (the name of the group of kids Pacey will be placed with) are out canoeing and working their way towards land to start the hike back home. But they're having fun while they can, splashing each other with their paddles. "Okay you guys, lets get these canoes out of the water." Hannah, their teacher, says as they start landing on the shore. "Does it hurt a lot?" Dawson asks Jeff. Jeff is their other teacher. "Nah, just a bee sting." He tells Dawson. "But it's a good wilderness lesson for all of you." He speaks up loud enough so they all can hear him. "You never swat at bees, if you don't move, They leave you alone. " "Except for killer bees, if you don't move they each you alive!" Dawson throws in. "Seriously, I've seen it in the movies." Dawson says, earning an eye roll from Joey. "So what did you think Dawson? First river trip, pretty exciting huh?" Jeff asks. "Ahh it's alright, it's alright, except it's my second time. " "Please the closest you've ever been to a river is when the sewer backs up in your creek." Joey Teases. "One of my stepfathers use to take us all river rafting in California every summer." Andie chimes in. "I think it was the snake." She finishes. "You call him snake?" Jack asks. "The river Jackers, the Snake river. " Joey says with sarcasm. "It's Jack, the name's Jack." "Yeah whatever." Joey replies not really caring that he hates it when she calls him Jackers. "Okay guys; let's move we're already two hours behind." Hannah says. The girls start to put their shirts or jackets on over the bikini tops, but Joey decides to leave hers off. "Joey, you know the dress code." Hannah says. "I'm hot." She replies quickly and forcefully. "You could say that again." Dawson says as he walks past them with a chuckle. "Shirt please."Hannah begs her. "Why can't I just be comfortable?" "She should be" Jack chimes in. "We should put this to a vote." "Jack, you wouldn't be confusing this with a democracy would you? _Now _Joey. Unless of course you prefer to be comfortable with a week on shuns…." Joey doesn't say anything but reluctantly put's her jacket on. "Thank you." Hannah says, but Joey just starts walking away, not even throwing a glance her way.

They are all now working their way through the forest back to the school. All tired from carrying their hiking backpacks. "God I've never been soooo tired in my life." Andie complains. "How much further?" "It's not too far, another four miles or so. Hang in there, you're doing great." Hannah encourages her as she walks up next. "Hey did you ever think you could come this far with a full backpack on your back? Look at what you accomplished in the last ten days. You should be really proud of yourself." "I am, but all I can think about is taking an endless shower and yes even real toilet paper." "You know I was kind of getting use to using those oak leaves. Now it wouldn't have been my first choice but uh, they have that kind of unique feel didn't you think?" Jack says. "I don't know what you have Jackers but I bet it hard to pronounce." Joey says. "Why do you always have to be so mean to him?" Andie asks. "Ummm she wasn't being mean to me she was just…""Hey I didn't ask you to stick up for me so just butt out."Joey tells Jack.

Meanwhile back at Horizon Peter has Pacey sitting alone in a room that somewhat resembles a prison interrogation room. He's sitting at the table taking his shoes off when Peter walks in and puts on some latex gloves to search his bags. "Anything you want to say to your dad or stepmom before they leave?" He asks as Pacey puts his shoes on the table for Peter to inspect. "I know your scared Pacey, that's normal. New place, new situation." Pacey doesn't say anything but still has an angry look on his face. Peter notices his discomfort. "Did you use today?" Pacey looks down at the table "Come on, yes or no. Did you use today? Your old man just thinks its pot, but you and I both know that you don't get almost kicked off the football team for smoking a little bud." He reaches into Pacey's shoe and finds a tiny zip lock bag filled with some white powder. "Glass?" he asks and he looks up at Pacey and holds the bag between his fingers. "What else do you do." He says, not really as a question to Pacey but more to himself. He pulls out the sole of the shoe and finds another bag hidden underneath. "Acid too." "So what now?" Pacey finally speaks up. "You gonna nark me?" "No! I'm gonna help you Pacey. If you let me." Peter says and puts both bags away in a bag that he brought to put away confiscated items. "How'd you know about the acid?" Pacey wonders. "Lets just say drugs and I aren't exactly strangers." He takes Pacey's bag and now puts it on the floor so that that he can take a seat across from Pacey. "The rules are pretty simple, there's no drugs, there's no sex, there's no inappropriate touching and there's no violence." He says counting the rules on his fingers. "The key to Horizon is that it's safe place. It's a sanctuary. It's a place were you can go to take a break from all that crap that's going on outside in the world and learn to feel what you really feel." Peter takes off his latex gloves. "Anything that you say to me or tell me or one of the other consular's stays between us unless you give me permission to say to others. The only exception is if I suspect violence towards others or self destructive behavior and then I'm bound by law to notify outside authorities. Any questions?" Pacey just shakes his head once and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to assign your to our cliffhangers group. They're out on a quest right now but they should be back by the time you're processed in." Peter places his elbows on his knees and leans forward. "Your consular's name is Hannah Barnes" "Chick huh?" Pacey leans forward as well. "You okay with women?" "Do I look gay?" "I don't know. What does gay look like? We've got an all boys group if you prefer." Pacey puts his hand up to motion that that won't be necessary. "Nah its cool, Hannah whatever. "Alright get undressed, I've got to search the rest of your clothes, then the doctor is going to come in and search your body, give you the rest of the physical, then I'll take you to your dorm and show you around." He gets up and starts to walk toward the door. "Alright?" He says, looking back at Pacey but he remains silent. "Pacey, if you ever want to talk, for any reason, any time, I'm always available man." He only receives a blank stare from Pacey, so he frowns and exits the room. As soon as he leaves Pacey puts his head in his hands and starts having flashbacks of the secret he is hiding.

Back in the woods Joey is leaning over a huge fallen tree picking small mushrooms off the ground while the rest of the group a few feet away. She grabs about 3 that she wants Jack to check out for her while the rest of the group are attending to Jeff who apparently had tripped and sprained his ankle. Joey walks back over to her group just as Hannah finishes wrapping his ankle. "Alright Jeff, we're going to have to get you up. Can you stand on your other leg?" "I think so." Dawson and Jack walk over to him to each grab one of his arms to help him up. "Okay nice and slow guys." Hannah instructs them. "Okay 1, 2, and 3" Jack starts counting and as soon as they get him up he yelps in pain. "Easy Easy." Andie tells them. "Okay put him down." Hannah says. "We're gonna have to carry him." She concludes. "_Carry him_!? For four miles."Andie proclaims. "For once queenie's right. Just leave him here, we'll head back and have the staff come get him." Joey says. "Is that what you would want Joey? If you had a broken leg?" Joey just rolls her eyes. "Hey! We can go get a canoe and then we'll carry him in it." Jack suggests. "For four miles? I don't think so Jackers."Joey counteracts. "You know you're adolescent name calling is getting really old real fast." "Hey!" Dawson snaps it fingers. "We could make one of those hammock things. You know we could get a sleeping bag and stick a couple of the sticks through it." "What are you talking about?" Andie asks. "A sling" Hannah answers and she has them put their backpacks together to create a makeshift sling.

Back at Horizon Peter is finally giving Pacey a tour of the grounds. "Things here are real simple. We share all the work, chopping fire wood, kitchen duties, keeping common areas clean. Everyone, staff included. We never ask you to do anything we wouldn't do ourselves. You're expected to keep your dorm clean along with your roommates, do your own laundry, keep up with your school work and participate in groups." "And if I don't?" Pacey says as he stops walking cause Peter to stop as well and they turn towards each other so that they're now face to face. "Don't worry; guys won't be shy in telling you about it." "I don't belong here." "Pacey you're here because your life spun out of control. All we want to do is help you take control of it again, that's it." A few yards away some kids are tossing a football, one of the kids' yells "heads up" as the ball come right towards them. Pacey doesn't even move and he catches the ball with one hand. Pacey's momentarily reliving his glory football moments that he doesn't hear what Peter says to him. "What did you say?"He asks in a low husky voice. "I said that you must have had a good reason for wanting to give up football." "I didn't give it up they wanted to throw me off." "No Pacey, you made a choice." He says and starts them walking again as Pacey tosses the ball back. "You chose to use rather than focus on playing ball. Almost getting throw off the team was just a consequence of that choice." They have finally reached the dorms and are going up the stairs into cabin. "Why do you think you made that choice?" "Why did you?" Peter looks down then looks back up at him. "Fair question. At the time I'd have to say work pressure. Problems with my wife, problems with my father." Pacey gives him a somewhat apologetic look. "Bottom line is I made a stupid choice. Thought I was taking the easy way out and I wasn't. What about you Pacey?" "I just like getting high" He says with a smirk on his face. They walk inside the cabin, which is set up like a summer camp. Each student has a twin bed to their own. "We have you set up on bunk number five. Right here in the middle" "I like what you've done with the place." Peter scoffs "What no bars on the windows?" "Horizon's a school Pacey, it's not a jail, no fences, no gate, there's no where to run." Pacey sits down on his bed. "Just so that you understand, you're 25 miles from the closets town, to get there, especially at night, you got to make your way through a forest you've never seen before in the dark. Fighting off carnivores the size of mini vans, so if you're even thinking about it don't bother, tell me, I'll call you a cab." He sighs and squats down so that he's at eyelevel with Pacey who is still sitting on his bed. "Just keep in mind, your dad chose Horizon over juvy hall or that lock down school up the road. Those are your other alternatives if you chose not to make it work here. It's up to you." He says and walks out of the dorm.

Back in the forest the group is now carrying Jeff and the sling that the made and they're walking towards an old bridge that they see going from the side that they are on to the land directly across, which is parted by the river below. "I'm serious, she' got a juvenile way of showing it, but I think she really has a thing for me." Jack tells Dawson, earning a scoff from him. "Joey?! Come on get serious man. She's just messing with you. She messes with everybody." "No it's just an act you just got to get past the smoke screen." "Seriously Jack, the only thing that girl has behind her smoke screen… is more smoke." Further up Joey is walking with Andie and Hannah. "This sucks! How much further do we have to go?" Joey asks. "Not to much further, we're almost there." "Wherever there is." Andie says "I don't think I can make it that far." "Awww then maybe mommie should send a limo for you princess." "Shut up Joey." "You shut up." "Hey!" Hannah intervenes. "You two got a problem with each other we'll work it out in group." "Okay guys listen up." She speaks up. "We're gonna take a ten min break here then it's a nice crawl to the finish." Some of the kids start sitting down. "You're all doing great. I'm really proud of you." She says and pulls the map from her back pocket. "But it's right across the bridge?" Jack points out. "You can practically see the campus through those trees there. I say we keep going." "Yea lets just do it, get it over with." Joey motions with her hands as she speaks. "Let's rest." Hannah replies. "We still got to go another half mile upstream so we can cross the river." "You're kidding right! It's right across the bridge!?" "This bridge is condemned Joey. It's not safe. They just haven't torn it out yet. No, we stick to the trail. Help yourselves out guys, take a rest." Hannah says and walks away from them to go check on Jeff. "This really sucks, if it's sooo dangerous why don't they tear it down." Joey says. "Hannah doesn't want us to use it because she wants us to get the full outdoor quest experience. There's nothing wrong with it. I bet it's perfectly safe." Jack says. "I'm not going to be the one that finds out" "You a wuss?" Jack asks. Joey scuffs "Right and your not?" Jack stands up and points to himself. "Me?! You're kidding right?" He walks over to the bridge "Jack don't be a complete moron."Andie says standing up as he walks past. "Please, he's not smart enough to be a complete moron." Joey says. "Jack get off the bridge." Andie pleads. "See?" He says standing on the first wooden plank "completely safe. Come on." He continues walking towards the middle. "Jack" Hannah calls out to him "What are you doing? Get back here." "Why?" He yells back. "It's safe." Dawson just rolls his eyes at him. "I told you, you were just scamming us. Come on Hannah, let 'scross here." "Stop fooling around and get back here, now." She tries to order him. "Come on Jack, don't be stupid, get off it."Dawson tells him. "You know you're all just a big bunch of wusses." "Jack" Hannah says a little more firm this time. "Do as I tell you, now." He stops s and leans on the rail. "Come guys let….ahhhhhhhh" He yells as the rail gives out and sends him falling down into the river below. "Jack!" Andie yells after him. "Dawson get down to the river by the bend! Keep him spotted" Hannah yells "The rest of you stay back" Dawson takes off running and another cliffhanger, Kathryn, runs after him. Jack was lucky enough to grab hold of a huge rock that the current pushed him on top and he waits there trying to hang on as Hannah Dawson and Kathryn reach him and pull him out of the water.

They finally back it back to Horizon, all dirty, cold and exhausted. Joey and Andie are walking next to each other when they both see Pacey walking with Mr. Claypool. "That looks interesting. Wonder who he is." Joey says. "I'll let you know." "Yea right .In the next life maybe" Joey tells her. "We'll see, it's always class over crass honey." Andie says. And they both sit down on top of one of the picnic tables outside. "Boy this sure is something to right home about." Andie says as she looks up at the clouds. "Yea, if you have a home to write home to." Joey says and hops off the table and walks away leaving Andie alone who just sighs at Joey's response.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Just a note, this is a Pacey and Joey story, but it'll take a bit to get there, but trust me. ;)

The cliffhangers go inside to get dinner from the cafeteria when Joey and Andie both notice that Pacey has already gotten his food tray and has walked over to an empty table to sit down. Mr. Claypool is at a table with staff keeping a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to sneak out. Joey and Andie are both trying to hurry through the line skipping other students so they beat everyone else and sit down next to Pacey. Andie is the first to get her tray; she turns around facing the tables and pauses for a moment to throw on her best fake smile. But just as she was waiting Joey comes up from behind her and purposely knocks her elbow into Andie, causing her to drop her food tray. "Sorry, I didn't see you there..." Joey says and continues to walk over to Pacey's table and takes a seat next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asks, he doesn't really look at her and just shrugs his shoulders letting her know that he doesn't really care either way. "Guess you're new here huh?" "What do you think?" he replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey chill! How am I supposed to know, I've been out busting my hump in the woods for the past 10 days on another one of their stupid quests. For all I know you could have came in last week." she says giving him back the same attitude he gave her. His face finally softens "This morning." "They assign you a group yet?" "Cliffhangers, cute huh?" "Cool that's my group."She says giving him a smile. "Hannah's not soo bad, I mean, she's a lot cooler than some of the others...So what did they bust you for?" Pacey just looks her in the eyes and quickly looks back down at his plate of food. "Did they uh,...find your stash?" She whispers. Pacey looks at her with a small amount of shock in his eyes. "What I'm not gonna nark you." She reassures him. "We all try." "Yea they got it. So does anyone around here got any thing to smoke?" "Nah, they catch you smoking anything and they kick your butt right out of here." "What's so bad about that?" Joey just gives him a stiff laugh. "I umm, I found some shrooms in the woods. This guy Jack knows how to try em. You up for it?" "Yea sure if I'm around. Later huh?" He says and quickly gets up and leaves with Mr. Claypool hot on his tail.

Pacey walks outside the cafeteria and starts to slow down as he senses that he's being following. "How long are you gonna be on my tail?" He asks, not even bothering to turn around. "As long as it takes." Mr. Claypool replies and Pacey finally turns around. "I got one nerve left dude, and you're really working it." "I hear ya, it's just until you settle in. Look, we've all been where you're at, all of us. Try to chill, take the pressure off yourself. It's easy here, just let it happen, they're good, they can help you." "Yea." "Yea." "You know how you took me down at my house? You use to play some ball? Or something?" Mr. Claypool shrugs smoothly but he doesn't come off as being cocky. "A little. Some college ball" "College. I'm impressed. Well defensive end? What?" "Nickleback" "Nah, I use to kill you guys." Pacey says smiling. "Not when you're using." "In my sleep I could. Straight, high, it didn't matter." "Yea?" "Yea!" You guys couldn't touch me." "Is that a fact." Mr. Claypool says, more as a statement then a question. "Serious." "Come on." Mr. Claypool says and he starts to back up and get down in a football ready position. "Are you kidding me?" Pacey says, not believing that Mr. Claypool is challenging him. Mr. Claypool stands back upright "Hey, if you wanna talk the talk." "I wouldn't want to embarrass you." "Let's go." Mr. Claypool says again. "Alright" Pacey finally gives in and the both get down in football positions a few feet apart and facing each other. "Go" Mr. Claypool says and Pacey charges right at him only to be knocked down effortlessly. He extends a hand down to Pacey to help him get up, but he doesn't accept it. "Not bad," Pacey says huffing "I couldn't get my footing. Wanna make it the best 2 out of 3?" "I've got all day" he replies. "Ready?" He asks Pacey as they both get down in football position again. "Go" Mr. Claypool says again but this time Pacey sikes him out and he gets around him. But instead of stopping he keeps running and takes off into the woods with Mr. Claypool Yelling behind him. "Pacey wait! Stop! Wait, there's nowhere to run too!"

But Pacey doesn't hear anything, he's zoned out only wanting to focus on getting away. He's running and running but he finds that his emotions are slowing him down. He eventually comes to a slow stop and sits down on the ground and runs his hands through his hair. He gets back up and continues working his way through the woods but only walking this time. He no longer hears Mr. Claypool behind him so he doesn't feel the need to run anymore. He eventually makes it out of the woods and onto a road in town only to be caught by Peter, who was on his motorcycle looking for him. Pacey tries to get away but Peter quicky gets off his bike and runs over to him. "Let me talk." Peter says. Pacey start to get teary eyed and his voice starts breaking. "I don't wanna talk." "Listen to me" Peter says softly, trying to earn trust from him. "I'm not leaving without you and you can't stay out here, so talk to me." "Talk about what!?" He says crying now. "There's nothing to talk about! I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I, I just want to be left alone." He says calmer now since he was yelling before. "I know, but that's not going to happen. So come on, give me a chance, maybe I can help you." "I, uh I" Pacey stutters. "Talk to me." " I can't go home, don't send me home." He starts crying again. "What happened at home Pacey?" "Nothing just leave me alone. " "If you tell me what it is maybe I can show you a way out." "Go away. It's too late" "No! It's never too late. Let it out, it'll stop the pain, come on. You want the pain to stop." "You don't know. Nobody knows. If my dad finds out." "If your dad finds out what." "You gotta believe me it wasn't my fault." Peter walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you, I do! You're safe with me Pacey." "I don't wanna go home." "I'm not gonna send you home, your safe with me." Peter says and Pacey finally agrees to go back with him to Horizon.


	4. Chapter 2 Babes in Arms

_The secret of secrets is inside me again._

Peter's on his motorcycle riding on a gravel road near a mountain top where he and Sophie designated as their meeting spot. He parks his bike and hopes off walking on the grass but not seeing her anywhere. He stars calling her name out but then he looks up and sees Sophie on a cliff with a back pack on. She smiles at him and places her protective goggles over her eyes, makes sure she's all strapped in and places her helmet on. She takes a second to gather her thoughts and then she goes for it and jumps off the cliff, free falling down the mountain towards Peter. When she gets to the appropriate height she pulls the tag and her parachute pops out. She navigates her way right into Peter, knocking both of the down as she lands laughing. "Hey Darling" She greets him "Sophie," He smiles widely at her, "Always have to make a grand entrance don't you?" "You were expecting less?" "Not from you. Boy you sure look good." "You don't look so bad yourself mountain man" she replies. "Yeah?" "You do woods-y well." "Yea, it's all the fresh air and clean living." "Hope all that "fresh air and clean living" hasn't made Peter a dull boy." She teases finally standing up. Peter gets up too and leans in close "Don't think so." He says as he closes the gap to kiss her. They stand their making out when suddenly his cell phone starts ringing. "Please don't answer that." She pleads. "I got 125 kids back there Soph, I have too. Peter here "He picks up and is shocked to hear the voice at the other end. "Chloe?!" "Chloe, as in your ex wife Chloe?" Sophie whispers. He picks a finger up to motion for her to be quiet. "Where are you? What do you mean you're _here_?" Sophie's annoyance quickly seen in her face as she rolls her eyes and walk away to pack up her chute in the back pack and let Peter talk to his ex.

When she notices that he's done talking she walks back over to him. "Soooo how long has it been since you've seen the _old ex_." "Five years and she's not really that old." She smiles at him "You and Chloe together again, now _there's _a crash site I don't want to miss." Peter sighs, "So how was Tibet?" "Ahh so I see Chloe is not going to be a topic for discussion right now oookayyy. Tibet is still in need of a Dahlia Lama, other than that, spectacular." "I'm glad you could find your way back to my little part of the word." "Well I'm glad you're glad." She says with a flirtatious tone. "Maybe you should stay away this time." Peter says turning their conversation away from the lighthearted mood, hoping she realizes how much he missed her. "Should, could, would. Story of my life, you know that Peter, I've never been one for dropping anchor." "You need to start." "You think so?" "I do. Something brought you back here Soph, as much as I'd like to think it was me." "Awww, you're my rock Peter." "Yea?" "Yea."She leans in to give him a reassuring kiss. "Lately I've just been feeling this need to touch home base." "Last time you touched home base, I didn't see you for 3 years." He says and walks over to his motorcycle, his way of letting her know that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Meanwhile, back at Horizon, Joey, Andie, and Dawson are sitting outside on a picnic table working on their homework. Joey gets up and walks towards Jack, whose sitting alone. "Hey Jack, I um, I need a read on these mushrooms. Do they have any hallucinatory promises?" Jack takes a quick look at them. "Not unless death is a hallucination. These are Adam Skullcap, you eat one, you turn green, you eat two, you turn black. What you need are some magic mushrooms, pointy tops. " "Well then I guess I talked to my druggist." Joey says patting him on the back as she gets up and heads back to the table.

"Look" Dawson tells Andie, showing her his drawings. "Cool, what is it?" "It is what it is, what it wants to be." "What it isn't is biology homework." She says with an eye roll. "Mitosis, please tell me my life will never be reduced to mitosis. Is that all we are a glump of splitting cells" Andie says. Joey starts to look around and see Pacey walk out from the lodge. "Speaking of cellular activity" Joey says just as Pacey walks up to there table. "Umm I'm supposed to go to Kennedy's office." He asks them. "Administration building." Dawson tells him. "I can show you" Andie says while trying to flirt. "I'll get there." He says causing her smile to drop. "Frank's office can only mean one thing, consequences. You're about to be rewarded for running off." Joey says. "It won't be too bad, Jack only got pulling weeds for falling off the bridge" Dawson says. "That was Hannah, not Frank." Andie reminds him. "And you were a runner, Jack was just a faller." Joey adds "It's going to be nasty. Frank can get pretty harsh with his consequences." Jack says. "Can?, always, we call it "lets be Frank about it." Joey says. "I'll handle it, thanks."Pacey says walking away. "I bet you can handle a lot of things." Joey says but not loud enough of him to hear. "He doesn't like you" Andie tries to tell her. "The day is young."

Pacey walk's into Mr. Kennedy's office, and looks around, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "You are going to my errand boy for a while." "Okay" He finally looks at him. "Hear you're a pretty good athlete." "Yea" "Track?" "Some, football was my main sport." "You can run right?" "Yea" Mr. Kennedy signs a form and hands it to him. "I want you to take this signed voucher to Mr. Valentee, he's doing some repairs to the girl's dorm. You got three minutes to get there and back." "You want me to run my tail off?" Pacey asks, confused with this request. Mr. Kennedy clicks on the stop watch "Or else" "Or else what?" he demands. "Trust me son, you don't want to know your or else." Pacey looks at him for a second and then takes off running and ends up running right past the picnic table. "Bet you can't wait til he breaks a sweat, huh?" Joey asks Andie. "Looks like the new kid is getting his first Horizon lesson." Dawson comments. "Run Pacey Run!" He yells out.

A few hours later Peter and Sophie take the cliff hangers into the woods where they have a ropes course set up. Pacey comes up in an exhausted light jog. "Mr. Kennedy told me to report to you." He tells Peter. "Mr. Kennedy told you to run? Alright put this on" he hands him the harness. "Andie help him out. Alright everybody I want to you to the top and back down again. Joey?" He looks to Joey who is sitting on the ground looking emotionally upset. "I heard you." She says "Alright, nothing to be afraid of, just pace yourself. Who's going to be first?" "That's me" Dawson says, putting on his helmet. "Alright Dawson, way to set up." Peter says as he hooks the carabineer onto his harness. "Let's show the newbie how it's done. Huh?" He says with a smirk. "You do that." Pacey replies back. Dawson completes the whole course quickly and is now back on the ground. "Alright, who's next? Pacey?" Peter asks. Pacey doesn't reply but he walks over to Peter so Peter can hook him up. Pacey starts his way up the net with a beaming Andie watching him. Joey looks over at Andie, who has the biggest cheesiest smile on her face, and just scuffs at her. Joey can't help but think how ridiculous Andie looks. Pacey has no problem completing the course just as fast and Dawson. When he finally finishes he walks over to Dawson, "Not bad." He tells Pacey, but he doesn't respond. He just glances up at him and he's taking off his harness. "Alpha males" Sophie whispers to Peter, with a small laugh. "Okay guys good job." Peter tells them both. "Alright who's next?" Joey, who is still sitting on the ground, puts her hand on Jack's butt to push him forward. "Jack" Peter announces, "Ahhhh" Jack says with nerves as Peter starts to strap him in. He walks over to the net and starts to climb up. He's making his way up the net but he's not as graceful as the other guys. "You can do it Jack!" Sophie cheers on. She looks down at Joey, "You can too." "I didn't ask you to be my cheerleader, okay?" She says a little angry, she gets up and turns around to walk away and pushes who ever won't move out of her way. "Joey!" Peter calls after her "Joey!" he starts to go after her but Sophie stops him, "let me go after her" she says.

Sophie finally catches up to her. "Joey" "What!" "You've got an old soul." "Oh gee, whoopee" "Hard shell too, always a good thing in a woman." "Do you work here or you just giving this out for free?" Joey says finally looking at her. "I'm just a visitor." "From what planet." Joey says and she picks up her pace to continue to walk ahead of Sophie.

Back at Horizon, Sophie's sitting in Peter's office and she asks him to see Joey's files. "See for yourself. Joey's intake folders" He says handing the folder to her. "I've met a lot of tough kids in my life, but Joey, man, she's hard as concrete." "Reinforced concrete. She's been here 8 weeks and nothings changed. Chipping away at that wall only to find another one right behind it" Sophie looks up from reading the folder. "What, This is it!? Habitual runaway?" "About a dozen times since she was 13, her mother brought her here after she found her living on the streets for a couple of months." "Street kid, that'll toughen a girl up real fast….Wait she's never tried running from here?" "Nope, doubt she'll ever try. Horizon's her sanctuary, she probably feels safer here than anyplace else." "Well what about home, family? School?" "All apparently normal, whatever that means. Her feelings of alienation, abandonment, her anger, it just doesn't make sense. Whatever her demons, she knows what they are, so hopefully she'll find a way to tell us someday." "And in the mean time? What?" Sophie stands up, not really liking how hopeless she feels with Joey's case. "Her demons just shadow her everywhere?" Peter doesn't know what to say, so he just looks out on the ground.


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

Meanwhile Joey is sitting outside the lodge waiting for Peter to tell her what her punishment will be for not doing the course. She is sitting outside staring at the ground, deep in thought. The look on her face is a mixture of fear and anger. She doesn't move when Peter finally comes outside and takes a seat next to her. "Got a cigarette?" she asks, still only looking straight ahead. Peter gives her a muffled laugh. "Can't just walk away Jo." "So I can't scale the heights, we all have our phobias." "So you're afraid of heights." Peter says nodding his head "that's your excuse?" "You tell me!" She replies quickly, her tone rising a bit as she finally making eye contact. But she quickly calms her voice back down. "You're the one with all the answers remember?" "All I know is that walking away get's your no where, fast." Joey just rolls her eyes. "I want a thousand word essay by tomorrow." "What's the topic?" She says making a sarcastic face. "Me and my shadow." She just looks at him out of the corner of her eye as he gets up and walks towards the car that just pulled up near by.

"Afternoon ladies." Peter greats them as the Mom and her 5 year old daughter hop out of the car. "Afternoon." She replies. "Whose watching the finest eating establishment in town?" He askes holding the car door open for them. "You mean the only eating establishment." She smirks "Its closed today, gone fishing." She says laughing. "Want me to show you a good fishing hole?" "Well actually I was hoping you'd give us direction to the wild flower establishment, were going to have a little mother daughter camp out." "Here let me show you on the map." Peter offers as she hands him the map and he places it on the hood of the car so that they can spread it open to read it.

The little girls sees Joey still sitting, shes got her knees to her chest and her arms are cross and placed on top of her knees and her chin is resting on her arms and she is just staring down at the ground. The little girl walks toward her, and Joey notices only because what a pair of small shoes invaded her vision. She doesn't move her head but Joey's eyes travel up the young girls body finally making eye contact with her. "What are you thinking about?" Gracie asks her, noticing the sad look on Joey's face. Joey finally lifts her head "You know anything about shadows?" She says with a slight attitude. "There dark, hide things, secrets. You have a secret?" She asks softly "Thats my secret." she replies with sadness in her voice as she gives the girl a half smile. The little girls returns it with a full smile. And walks back toward her mother. Joey just puts her chin back down on her arms and stares back down at the ground, fighting the tears that are struggling to stay in.

Meanwhile back at Peter's house Sophie's in his garage working on his motorcycle when Peter's ex wife, Chloe, walks up to her. "Is this yours?" Chloe asks having to speak up over the noise of the running motor. "No, Peters. You ride?" Sophie asks glancing up for only a second and then looking back down to continue working on the bike. "Well, not for a long time. Do you think Peter would mind if I sat on it?" "I dont think so." Sophie shrugs and takes a step back from the bike as Chloe walks over and sits on it. "Let me see if I remember, this is the ignition right?" "Yep" Sophie says nodding her head but still avoiding eye contact with her. "Brake?" She asks grabing onto one of the handles. "No thats the clutch, brakes are here and down there." She points them out and Chloe nods "Right." Sophie finally looks up "This is the throttle. But its sticky, Im trying to fix it for him. Watch your foot there, thats the gear shift." "Which one?" Chloe asks but before she knows its she's off on the bike and doesnt know how to stop it.

Shes riding through the campus yelling "get out of the way" and screaming. This is when Peter looks up and see her riding his bike and takes of running after her. Both Peter and Sophie are yelling for her to hit the brakes but she doesnt know where they are. Before she knows it she rides through a trail in the woods and is heading straight towards the bridge that crosses over the lake. Peter notices what she's heading straight towards the water and is yelling "Not the Lake" at her but its too late and she and the bike are riding on the bridge and break through the railing the falls a few feet straight into the water. Peter stands at the end of the bridge with a look of disbelieft as his bike is now sitting on the bottom of the lake, while Sophie is standing right next to Peter laughing. "Theyll both dry out. Be good as new." She says and walks away while Peter lets out a big sigh.

Peter get's both Chloe and his bike out of the water and they head back to his house and get clean and ready for dinner. "Ladies, dinner is served." Peter says as he sets down the food he made on the table. "Im really sorry about your motorbike." "It's okay, it'll dry out. Maybe" He says and takes a seat at the table. "I told you the throttle was sticking." Sophie says, clearly annoyed with her. "You could of told me a little more firmly." She bites back. "Its okay ladies, nobody got hurt, everythings fine." He jumps in trying to lighten up the tension. "Guess you two have been friends a long time huh?" Chloe asks, She's a little jeolous of the relationship they seem to have as she notices that she still has feelings for Peter. Peter smiles. "Seems like forever" Sophie says, not to Chloe but to Peter, causing Chloe to look down at her plate. "Oh, um, how did you meet?" Peter chuckles and Sophie smiles. "Sorry, its too personal" Chloe quickly responds, backtracking her question "No, no, its uh, it was in Seattle, not long after I left New York. I was in the hospital after I bottomed out after a drug overdose." Peter says as he chuckles "I felt like someone was patting me down for cigarettes, it was Sophie. She was in there with a broken leg because of a motor cross race." Chloe looks at Sophie and Sophie just nods her head with a smile. "Anyway, I told her I dont smoke. and she said neither do I, I was just checking out your pecs." Sophie laughs but still scuffs a little "Oh come on it wasnt exactly like that." "Oh no?" Peter challenges her. "Then Id love to hear your version." Chloe says. Sophie turns and looks at Chloe "Well maybe someday Ill tell you."

Meanwhile that women and her daughter and at their camp site sleeping in a tent. The mother is asleep but the little girl is awake and starring at the walls of the tent. Its dark outside but there are so many stars in the sky that the night is actually quite luminous. The shadows of the trees are on the tent and thats what the little girl is starring at. She sits up and whispers shadow to herself remember her earlier conversation with Joey. Shes so fascinated with these images that she gets up and walks out of the tent to follow them.

The morning is now here and the woman is just know waking up and is noticing that her daughter is not beside her in her sleeping bag. "Gracie?" She sits up starting to get worried. "Gracie?" She says with more panic in her voice. She gets up and is now looking around the tent and the camp site yelling "Gracie" a few more times. When she hears nothing she goes and runs to the jeep and gets out her cell phone.

Back at the school Andie is standing beside a building holding a cup of water, waiting to see Pacey run by as he's still doing his errand run as his punishment. She spots him walking out of the administration building with Frank. Frank hands him a folder and he starts jogging lightly. Andie jogs across the grass to meet up with him spilling the water that was in her cup. She catches up to him an holds the cup out to him. "Water?" She says and Pacey stops running and grabs the cup. He turns it upside to show her that theres nothing in it. Its empty. She just looks up and him and smiles. She then looks to the left and to the right, to make sure that no one is watching and quickly gives him a peck on the lips. He just looks back at her confused as to why she just did that. "I've never done that before." Pacey's not too sure what to make of it, "Thanks? I, uh, I got to go." He says and gives her a little smile as he hands her back her cup and starts running again.

Inside the cafeteria Dawson Joey and Jack we sitting at a table "Jackers, um" "Jack" He says emphasising his name again. Joey is now leaning close so that Dawson cant hear their conversation. "Um yea, describe to me again those magic shrums. Points?" "Oh, pointy tops, they got sort of pointy tops." " Ah, and um, you were telling me that they grow around here?" Jack nods his head Abundantly Joey smiles. "Excellent" she replies and goes back to writing her assignment for Peter. "What are you writing?" Dawson asks her. "Oh, um, one of Peter's stupid learning tools for not climbing the rope towers again." "Whats it about?" Jack asks. "Me & my shadow." "What's it about?" Dawson asks, not really getting it. Joey replies a little annoyed now "Me and my shadow" "You know what Peter Pan did? He had Wendy sew his shadow back on him." Jack says, Dawson just laughs and Joey just silently mouths "what."

Joey then looks up and sees Pacey run in and goes to the food line to quickly grab his tray. He looks back and sees Frank standing in the door way with a stopwatch. He grabs the tray and sets it down at another table without looking to see whose already sitting at it. He starts to stuff his mouth when Andie speaks up. "You shouldnt chew your food so fast." "Frank only gave me two minutes to eat. I dont have time to chew." he says as he picks up his glass of water to wash the food down. "I guess when youre as big a guy as you then you dont have to chew as much huh?" she says a little perky. Pacey just looks at her but doesnt reply.

Joey is sitting at the table behind them and shuts her notebook, obviously upset about the interaction going on with Pacey and Andie. She gets up from the table and walks to Paceys table and sits and the empty chair at the head of the table. As soon as she sits down Pacey gets up to leave, not because she sat down but because he is being timed and wasnt really paying attention to his surroundings. Joey frowns and looks at Andie. "What did I say?" "I already told you. He doesnt like you" Andie says in a teasing singy sort of way.

Later that afternoon Peter finally get's word that Gracie is missing. He runs out of the adminstration building and runs over to Jeff. "Jeff, Manny's daughter Gracie, shes lost somewhere in the woods." "Want me to call search and rescue?" "No they've already been called, its gonna be hours before they can get up here. Group the kids, I want the Trackers, the Cliffhangers, and the Ridgerunners. Hike them up there ASAP." Peter decides. "Got it" Peters turns and walks towards Sophie whose in the shed working on his bike with a watching Chloe.

"Sophie, need some help, weve got a lost little girl were heading out right now to try to find her." Sophie gets a worried look on her face and she stands up from her kneeled position. "Got it." "What about me?" Chloe asks but Peter doesnt say anything. "Peter its a little girl." Chloe says trying to reason with him, Peter looks a Sophie and she nods as a way of giving her okay. "Alright come on."

All the troops have now gathered at a starting point in the woods. Peter's in the middle of the huddle when he finally speaks up. "Alright everybody, listen up. Pacey, Dawson, youre going with me. Jeff, you take Andie and Joey. Um, Jack, go with Curtis. Rest of you fan out. Soph can you take care of Chol?" "Sure" Sophie says and Chloe imidiately speaks up "Take Chloe? What am I a kid?" Peter gives her a small smile but doesn't respond. He continues his speech to the group. "You've all got you gear and whistles, blow them if you need anything. Be careful. Come on." he says to Pacey and Dawson and everyone starts to fan out.

Andie walks over to Joey "Its so sad isnt it?" Joey shows no remorse in her face. "Just another lost kid, theres millions of them. Whats one more or less" "Wow thats cold." "Yea well at least we're looking for her! Thats more than anyone ever did for me." she replies and walks ahead of Andie. Leaving her stumped.

On top of a hill Gracie is calling out Mommy but doesnt see her anywhere. She looks down and see a pretty violet flower. She reaches over to try to grab it and loses her footing, causing her to go tumbling down the hill. She manages to grab onto a hanging branch on the side of the mountain and looks down to the ground below. When she notices that she is about a good 15 feet above the ground, she squeezes her eyes shut out of fear of falling.

Some where else in the woods Peter catches up to Dawson and Pacey.

"Anything?" he asks Dawson. "Nah" Pacey walks over to them with his pants wet up to his knees. "What happened to you?" Peter asks, "I got into water. Up to my knees." he says annoyed. "Did you check the top knots." Peter asks him, "Ya know, I think I did," he says pointing back into the woods "but in case you havent noticed, Im not exactly an expert on top knots." Dawson points to the side "Right over there. You see that big bump" He says "How would you like a big bump." Pacey snaps back to him. "Would you two just back off each other, come on, we've got more important things to do right now." He says and starts walking again. "So this is what we do here? Look for lost kids." Pacey asks with little motivation in his voice. "When necessary. Pacey, tell me the difference between nature, and human nature?" Pacey looking defeated just replies "I dont know" "Dawson?" Dawson shrugs "Got me?" "Nature goes on without you, human nature goes on within you. At Horizon we try to find the lost, cause every kid is lost, one way or another. Every single one. Come on lets keep looking."

Meanwhile Joeys near the ground looking for shrums and Andie runs over to her to see what shes doing. "You!" Andie exclaims "What!? Oh you were preparing your queen of the rescue speech?" "What are you looking for?" "Getting my hands on some natural wonders. Some shrums Jackers told me about." "Your gonna eat something you found on the ground?" Andie said slightly disgusted with the idea. "And Im gonna say yum yum when I do." Joey says just dripping with sarcasim. "She's lost. That little girl, think if it was you." Andie pleads with Joeys try to get her muster up an ounce of concern. "I was! Now I plan on finding some shrums and getting good and lost again." "Your disgusting." "Look princess, these arent just for me, plan on sharing these with Pacey, who happens to share my fondness for getting wasted." "He's not gonna be with you because of a bribe." "OH really?" Jeff finally walks over to them after hearing their voices raise. "What are you two arguing about?" "Flora and fauna identification." Joey quickly speaks up. "Very good Joey, but this isnt the time. Lets fan out."

On another side of the woods. "How long we gonna look for her?" Pacey moans, "As long as it takes" "Hey" Peter turns around, "What!" "I hope we find her." Pacey says softly "Me too." Peter replies  
Pacey sits down on a log to retie his shoes and Dawson walks over to him. "Nice kicks meat, what did you think this was the street?" "Man, they hauled me outta my house in these, wasnt planning on going mountain climbing." "So your looking for some slack huh? Fine, just remember, playing newbie gets old real fast." Dawson tells him trying to get under his skin. "Wow, did you think that up yourself?" "What I think? What I think is that up here, for the first time, somebody like you just might need somebody like me."

Back to where Joey Andie and Jeff are, Joey's is still looking for shrums. "I dont believe you. Theres a lost little girl out here and instead of looking for her, your looking for toadstools." "It's not everyday we get out on our own to shop." After a while Joey's walking along by herself and decides to take a break and sit on a rock. She puts her hands on her knees and stares at the ground for a second before hearing Gracie call for help. Her head quickly shoots back up and she sees Gracie hanging onto the branch. She gets up and smiles to herself at the irony. "Wouldnt ya know it. Had to be me." She says to herself and she runs over to the wall and starts talking to Gracie. "Okay just stay right there." "Im afraid." "I know you are. Who's not." She says a little quieter so that Gracie doesnt hear. "Just hang on. Ill get some help" She turns to look behind to see if anyone is around but no one is. She yells out to Jeff and Andie hoping they might hear her. But the branch Gracie is holding on to is starting to slip.

"Im falling" Gracie yells in a panic, "Dont fall okay just, dont fall." she drops her back pack when she realizes she's gonna have to climb up the side of the mountain wall. "Alright." she says to herself to boost her confidence and she works her way up the wall, not noticing Jack is coming close to them and sees them. Joey climbs up right next to Gracie and says "Alright, were going down." "I cant" "Look I came all the way up didnt I? Now dont give me a hard time." Gracie lets go of the branch and grabs onto Joey for dear life and Joey hugs her back. She then pulls her away so she can talk to her. "Okay, lets not get carried away, come on." She says and she puts Gracie on her back so she can climb down carrying Gracie piggy back. "Hold on tight." She says and starts going back down. When they reach the ground she puts Gracie down then picks her back up and carries her around her waist. She is shocked to see Jack standing there when she finally looks up.

"What?" "You? Your such a fraud, its all an act." Jacks says. "I want my mommy." "Here just take her to her mommy." she says as she transfers Gracie into Jacks arms. "What me?" Jacks says surprised "Just, tell them you found her. And if you so much as breath a word of this to anyone, youll beg for death." she says and walks away from them leaving a very confused Jack as to what just happened.

They return to the site where the rest of the groups are. Joey just watches as Mother and daughter finally unite in a warm embrace and people cheer on Jack, believing he found her. Chloe also says her goodbyes to Peter, realizing she no longer has a spot in his heart and knowing that she has to return to New York.

It's now night back at school, all the girls are asleep in their dorm but Joey just laying in bed looking at the ceiling. Shes hearing Gracies voice in her hear when she asked You have secrets? And thinking about when she was finally united with her mother, and the hug she received. Joey shuts her eyes not wanting to think about these but it doesnt work. She gets out of bed and walks outside to a pie of logs that have been cut for fire wood. She pulls out a box of cigarettes that shes hidden there but notices that she has no lighter. "Son of a" she says to herself and takes the cigarette out of her mouth. She looks over the center of campus where she sees a bear statue. Its a statue of a mother bear with her baby cub standing in front of her. She has her arms resting on top of its head. She walks over to it and stops in front of it to observe it. She then climbs up and sits on top of the little bear's head and underneath the momma bear's chin. She brings her knees up to her chest and tucks her head under the momma bears head and sheds some unwanted tears .


	6. Chapter 3 Walking the Line

Just a quick note. Sorry to say Pacey and Andie will be a short lived couple. I know, I know yuck! But please don't worry, her only purpose is to show Pacey who he's really supposed to be with. This is definitely a P/J story though it wont seem like it at first. But just hang in there with me!

_***All are needed by each one; nothing is fair or good alone***_

Its about six in the morning, the sun is slowly starting to come up and Hannah and Peter are racing each other through the woods to the camp ground for their morning run. Neither one can keep a lead on the other, one second Peter's in front and the next Hannah is, so it's not quite evident who is winning. They finally make it to the dirt road leading back to Horizon but Hannah reached it first, beating Peter back to the finish line. When they finally stop running they are both breathing heavily and Peter is doubled over cause he's exhausted and Hannah's checking her watch to see their time. "We did 15 slower than last week." Hannah states. "Oh," He says huffing, "well your getting old." he says jokingly, when she nods her head towards the bikers coming their way and they soon realize who it is. "Looks like Bob Archers kids, from Hastings county." Hannah confirms, "What are they doing up here? They got three gyms and two weight rooms." "Could you be more jealous?" Hannah teases him. "No Hannah" He says laughing. "You know, I saw them kayaking the other day, I think their practicing for the X-Challenge race." She tells him, "Saw the banner up in town. "He confirms, "Ya know, maybe we outta get a team together this year from the cliffhangers." Peter suggests. "Yea, it could be a good cooperative exercise." "Yeah, I just don't know if we have enough room left at the trophy case back at school" the bikers are now right in front of them and the leader, Bob stops in front of Peter and Hannah but turns back to look at his students "Come on, push it, push it." He commands them , clapping loudly to give them motivation, he then turns to look at Peter and Hannah after his students have ridden past them. "Peter, Hannah, how goes it?" "Bob. You guys look awfully good." Peter compliments as the three of them look ahead to the riders going strong. "Have them cross training six days a week. You should come by, it'd be an education." Peter just laughs "I'd love to, except were gonna be a little busy, putting together a team of our own this year." Now Bob laughs. "Something funny Bob?" Hannah snaps at him for laughing. "I know you think those delinquents are sweet, but this is a real competition." "Real competition? Like that weekly basketball game we use to have?" Bob looks down for a moment slightly embarrassed as Peter continues "Haven't seen you lately, you get tired of losing or what?" "Been busy." Bob replies "Huh," "Got athletes that needed me, real athletes." "I smell a bet here, BOB.I bet that our cliffhangers can finishing the X-Challenge race before your guys. Loser buys dinner?" he says and extends his hand out for Bob to shake shakes it and replies "Your on." and gets on his bike and rides away. Hannah then looks at Peter with a look of disbelief. "Don't alright." he says trying to stop her before she scowls him. "Peter, you really want the cliffhangers in this race?" "Mmmhmm." "Pacey hasn't adjusted yet and the rest of them don't exactly run like a Swiss watch." She reminds him. "Well, they need it more than most. Come on, I wanna beat your but lack to the lodge." Hannahh laughs and say "Losers cooks breakfast." "I sense a food thing going here huh? On 3, 1..2.." and he takes off running before he says three but he has Hannah hot on his trail.

Meanwhile back at the school Pacey and Andie are in the cafeteria making out. The room is still slightly dark but the sun's natural light is providing them a romantic candlight affect through the blinds. "Stop," she puts a hand on his chest and steps back but he just closes the gap between them again. "someone might see us." she say giggling, letting Pacey know that she's not really that serious. "No you don't understand, they're totally serious about rules here, if we get caught" "You taste good." He says trying to shut her up. Andie giggles again "Stop it, well be on restriction for like a month." They hear the door open and they both look towards the hall and walk to the wall to hide behind it so that Hannah and Peter don't see them. Hannah again bets Peter in their second race and starts announcing how she'd like her breakfast "Eggs, pouched, toast dry and earth tea, oh in lets say 5 minutes." she says patting his shoulder. "Your not a very good winner. You know that right?" he says and Hannah playfully punches him in the arm. When Hannah finally walks away Pacey walks out towards Peter. "Hey kid, your up early, are you on Kitchens?" Pacey has a dear in headlights look on his face but he quickly answers "Kitchens? Um, yeah." Peter however does notice his hesitation "You okay? You look a little flushed. Not getting sick on me, are you?" he says as he puts an arm on his shoulder. "I need you healthy, I gotta go make some breakfast." he says and points his thumb towards the kitchen and then walks past Pacey into the kitchen. Pacey motions with his hand to Andie letting her know that the coast is clear and she walks by and whispers "That was close." as she walks past him and out of the lodge.

Later that day Peter has called all the cliffhangers into the lounge to tell them about the race. Their all sitting around on the couches and chairs as Peter's pacing back and forth in front o the fire place. "Its called the X-Challenge race, kayaking, mountain biking and the last leg of the race is a run through the woods with a map and a compass. Its gonna take you all day and you have to finish each leg of the race together as a team before you get the chance to move on." Hannah speaks up to try to help convince the kids that it's a good idea, noticing that they all have a somber look on their face. "There'll be teams there from all over the country, but their not all professionals. Lauren Hastings Prep also has a team." she says. "They do it cause it looks good on their Harvard applications." Andie says with an eye roll. "You don't have long to train, it'll be a tough road and I know you guys can do it." Peter says which causes Jack to chuckle a little. "Come on guys it'll be great." Hannah says with a big smile that just makes Joey smirk and roll her eyes. Peter whispers to Hannah "Hope Archer doesn't have a big appetite." his eyes scan the room and stops on Kat "We need a team captain. Interested?" "Yes, definitely." She says beaming "So what if we don't want to do it?" Dawson asks while looking done towards the ground. Peter just mocks him and shruggs his shoulders "So what if we don't want to do it? It's up to you. You're in, you're out. You decide." He says walking towards him. "Two words - no way. I'm so sick and tired of being covered head to toe in mud." Andie says and Dawson moves to take a seat next to her and defends her. "Yeah, she's not a jeep. She's a jaguar." "You know, I hear all the hot jocks lose like 10 pounds during the race." Joey says to Andie, knowing that anything she says about weight will get her attention. Andie leans forward to ask Joey "Really?" "Mm-hmm." Joey says with a lift of her eyebrows. "Yeah, I ain't going out looking like a fool, either." Dawson interrupts. "Dawson, you even know what those rich guys from Lawrence Hastings think? Do you?" Jack says, "They say, "that boy couldn't ride a mountain bike unless he stole it." "Then I say we go kick some butt." Pacey gets up from his chair on the other side of the room and goes accross the room to walk out but as he walks past Dawson, Dawson grabs onto his arm. This makes Pacey turnaround to face him and Dawson gets up from the couch. "Hey, man. One in, all in. That's the way it is around here. Don't walk away from the family." "You're not my family." He says and turns to continue walking out, Andie gets up from her spot on the couch to chase after him. "What's with him? His attitude stinks." Kat says. "Do you remember what it's like to be new?" Peter askes her and takes a seat next to her. "I was never that bad." "Oh, no. You were worse. He's still settling in. He needs to be part of this team." "Look, I know he's supposed to be some great athlete, but I don't want him on the team, and he obviously doesn't want to be on it." Peter sighs "Katherine, you have to help him out here. He has to know he's not alone, even if he wants to be. Has to learn to trust you guys." "All right, but he should learn to keep his mouth closed." "Katherine" she shurgs "I'm just looking out for his well-being is all, you know, before somebody shuts it for him." she say and just up to walk away "All right."

Pacey had walked over to the cafeteria and grad the water pitcher off the counter and was pouring a glass when Andie walked over to him. She puts her elbow on the counter and leans on it as she's facing him but his body is turned away from her facing the counter. "You don't have to be the tough guy all the time, you know" Pacey puts the pitcher back and the counter and walks away from her to sit down. Andie rolls her eyes but continues for follow and sits at the head of the table that he sat on. "I mean it's cute and all, but everybody wants to do the race…" "You sound like one of them" He says finally speaking to her but never actually lifting his eyes up from his food. "I AM one of them." She sighs leans back in the chair but she quickly regains her posture and leans forward back into the table again. "You were like an amazing football player, you could help us soo much." "This isn't football." He says shaking his head downward. "But you were so good." He finally cracks and pounds his fist on the table. "Will you stop telling me how good I was!" He looks at her from the corner of his eye and his voice starts breaking. "I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere now…. I'm not anything anymore." He says looking down again and Andie leans closer to him. "You are to me" she says trying to make Pacey feel better. Almost fooling him that she actually cared about his emotions, but then she opens her mouth and its back to convincing him to do the race. "Couldn't you just try?" She pleads.

The next morning all the cliffhangers are training with Peter on the trails with their hiking backpacks on. Peter and Kat are at the front of the line, Joey's in the middle and Andie's near the back running like a prissy princess. They finally make it to a stopping point at a small peak. "Don't just look at the map Kat, look around, compass, map and your head, alright?" Peter trains her to think as a leader. Jack's the first to complain "My back is killing me" and Joey sits on the ground near him, "I'm tired" she says, followed by Dawson "I'm hungry." Hannah interrupts them to tell them how great they're all doing, and Joey just looks at her like she's crazy. "I cannot function at this hour without coffee and a cigarette" she says and Peter walks over to her and extends his arm out to pull her up to her feet again. "Ughhh, come on Peter" she whines "Let's go" he tells all of them and they start moving again as Joey mumbles "This sucks."

They finally reach their destination, "There it is Dylan rock….Hey I found it" Kat says smiling at herself. And they all stare at it for a brief moment. Hannah's first to break the silence. "Okay guys; get moving, harness up helmets on, chop chop." "Now you wanna climb fast, but not get hurt." Peter says and he's the first to climb up the scaling mountain. "Safe and steady." He says looking back down or only a moment. "Alright piece of cake." He says from the top. "Ready to come down he tells them as he repels down the rope. "Okay two by two, Jack and Dawson" Hannah calls out first. Andie's down below acting as their cheerleaders as she notices that Jack's having trouble climbing. "This is totally pathetic" Pacey mumbles but Andie hears him. "You could try to help you know." But just as she says that the kids from Lauren Hastings pull up on their bikes. "Having a little trouble there Pete?" Bob calls out seeing Jack just dangling from the rope. "Awww the little girl can't even climb" says one of his students. "Peter, I'm feeling charitable today, so if you want out of that bet.." Peter interrupts, "How do you think we're doing Kat?" "Awesome" "You wanna make that bet a little more interesting BOB? You name it." "How's your singing voice?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "If you win, I'll sing in front of everybody at the bbq. If you lose, you sing."Peter stays quiet. "Ahhhh so you have outrun bears, kayak on the nastiest rivers but sing?" "You're on." Peter says sternly "Excellent, come on guys we've got a lot of ground to cover. " Bob says and leaves them to cover the rest of their training.

The next morning is still filled with a full day training session of biking, kayaking and running, just like the race will be. The cliffhangers go into the shed to pick out their backpacks. Pacey was the last one to get his, and Peter walks to over him so that no one else will hear. "Listen, Pacey, I don't want you faking any kind of enthusiasm, I really don't, I just want to beat the Laurens Hasting kids and I DO NOT want to sing. Got me? So please just help, just give it a try. That's all I ask." Peter pats him on the back then leaves. Pacey just sighs because he know that even though he tries to act like he doesn't care about anything or anyone, he cares about Peter for not quitting on him when his father did. He grabs his back pack and walks over to the cliff hangers. "Let's go cliffhangers, and try to keep up." He says and walks ahead of them. But the entire day he leaves them behind just going at his own pace, which Peter notices.

They make it back to the lodge and everyone is sprawled out on the couches, tables and floor. "Hurts, it definitely hurts." Jack says. "You guys did great, really." Kat tells them as she walks into the living room area. Pacey's across the room sitting in a chair that is facing the wall "could you rest the whole cheerleader thing?" he looks over at her and the rest of the group, "You didn't do great, you're all pathetic." "Lay off her man." Dawson snaps at him. "Three conference championships" he stands up and walks over to Kat. "You know what that means? Huh? What did you ever win in your entire life?" "I wish you would just shut up!" Now Kat gets in his face. She knows this game and two can play at it. "We all know you were captain and we all know what happened. They kicked you off cause you were too stoned to run straight! Big football star…So please, could you just shut up." She says and sits back down. "Pacey if you wanna help, help. We're open to suggestions." Andie says trying to paint a happy face for everyone but Pacey just walks away and in the hallway he runs into Peter. "Hey, your attitude's not helping here." "They don't know how to win!" "Well maybe not because they don't do a lot of winning around here Pacey, they do a lot of just getting through, that kind of thing." Pacey looks to the side, not wanting to look Peter in the eyes, "I want you to stick with this, maybe you'll learn something." Pacey looks back at Peter, "What I am supposed to learn from losing?!" "What did you ever learn from winning?" He says and walks away leaving Pacey to think about that. But Pacey keeps walking and walks right past Joey who is leaning against the wall. "Andie thinks she has some kind of hold on you." She says just as Pacey passes her. He stops and turns around but she's still looking in the direction that he came from. He walks to her and she sighs looking at him. "It'll be so sad when she finds out the truth….You love it don't you?" He looks away from her again "Two girls crushing after you." He looks down at the ground and she takes a step forward to now be standing within arms reach of him. "Bet I can help you decide." He slowly lefts his head up and looks her in the eyes. "I don't go for used cars." Pacey says and with a shrug of his shoulders he walks away leaving a hurt Joey who tries hard to keep her chin up.

Later that night Hannah and Peter are pacing around warning at a missing Kat who hasn't show up at the school after her weekly volunteer jig. "She missed the bus, no one's seen her." Peter says "It's been two hours Peter." Hannah says just as Kat runs in. "I'm sorry" she says and they motion of her to go sit in one of the sofas as they talk amongst themselves. "Dancing at Fabians, ahhh, that's grounding" "It could be worse Peter; she could have been at a bar." "You want to call her parents and tell them that? Yes it could have been worse but there's still consequences and she knows that." "Katherine," Peter says as he walks over to her. "I said I was sorry." "But still" "I said I was sorry but I'm not, I'm really not. I just wanted to go dancing, I just wanted one normal night, once, cant you get that?" "Absolutely, but you're still responsible for being here on time. You lose your town privileges for a week, and you're off the X challenge team." "They'll loose without me!" "Then we lose. What do you want me to do? I'm sorry." But she gets up and stomps out of the room angrily.

The next morning the cliffhangers are gathered around some tables in the cafeteria as Kat is telling them the bad news, with Peter standing just a few feet behind her for support. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, for letting everyone down." She puts on hands down on the table and leans forward. I know you guys will still do great in the race." "Of course you will." Peter chimes in "Even without Katherine." Joey starts playing with the food on her plate and has an unsure look on her face; she's not sure how they are going to do this race without Kat. "Come on don't kick her off, just put her on restriction." Andie suggests in her usual whiney voice. "Come on Peter, be human just ONCE." Joey seconds that option. Peter just looks over to Pacey how looking down at his lap. "We need a new team captain, Pacey, your it" Pacey quickly his head up quickly and his eyes scan Peters and sees that he's not joking. "What?" "Your it" "Nuh uh" Pacey stands up and takes a step towards Peter. "No way, this team's a joke." "Then make a good joke." Peter straightens up taller than he was standing before and turns to walk away. "Let's see what you can do, three time football champ." Kat says with a smirk and her face knowing there's no way Pacey will get the team across with his attitude. "Give him a chance." Andie defends him. "Alright, first thing, Joey and Andie, you're going to shut up and stop complaining." "Pacey!" Andie blurts out. "Hey don't talk to her like that" Dawson defends her. "Dawson, you're going to drop the attitude and figure out a way to get Jack across the finish line alive. Now uh, check your gear, and look at map and try not to do anything too stupid." He says and runs a hand through his hair and leaves the café to go find Peter who was in the lounge playing chess with another consular. "Why you making me do this?" Pacey asks standing next to Peter and crossing his arms across his chest, his voice clearly showing his irritation. Peter looks over at Pacey then back down at the chess game before he responds. "Because this race is important to me." Pacey scuffs "they don't care." Peter looks back at him. "I think they do, and I think this race is a good thing, for all the kids" "Man, you know what, just leave it! It's so obvious that this race is about YOU! You and your ego. You want to prove that your school is better than Lauren's Hastings's so we got to run some stupid race? If you're looking for a new team captain how about yourself?" Peter finally stands up meeting Pacey's eye level. "So what should I do? Leave you alone, let you take it easy and enjoy the mountain air?!" Pacey start walking away " Huh?" Peter calls after him. "No no no, you take it easy, let us ran the race for you." He says the motioning with his arms as he speaks. Peter looks down and shakes his head a little. "Okay, your right." He looks back up. "My pride did get the cliffhangers into this race, but I hate to loose, and sometimes I'm too competitive, its' not the best part of my personality. Okay?" Pacey nods and Peter continues. "You taught me something about myself, but what about you? You don't want to lead this team, but I think maybe it's a good chance for you to learn something about yourself." "I'm not going to learn anything from these losers." Pacey says his mouth is so tense that it looks as if he is clenching his jaw as he speaks. "I'm not running anymore races, I'm not team captain anymore" "Pacey, I know things were bad at home" Pacey starts looking away, not wanting to Peter to see the pain in his eyes at just the mere mention of home, "But you loved football, you love being a leader. Do not throw out the things you love, finish that race, run that last mile, let yourself feel like a winner again." Peter says and puts a hand on his shoulder and Pacey takes a step back.

At the race the cliffhanger's booth is step up right next to Lauren's Hastings and they can hear them chanting "LHS,LHS" as their team is getting ready. The ref walks over to Horizon and lets them know that they are next to start with Lauren's Hastings's. "Go get em captain." Peter says, patting Pacey on the back. "We got to get ready, don't we?" Jack asks all panicky, "Don't freak out, where is everybody?" Pacey asks and they walk over to gather the rest of the group and they get ready for the first leg of the race with is the kayaking portion. Pacey's the first to strap in and doesn't bother to help the rest out or even check to see if they need help. "Come on man, let's move it." He tells Dawson when he sees him pulling the kayak next to his. Finally the whistle blows and takes a huge lead head the rest of the Lauren's Hastings's group and his own teammates. When he makes it to back to land he decides to try to cheer for his team hoping to get them moving, but again when they reach the land, he takes off running ahead of them, at his own speed instead of running with his team. He makes it through the first check point and runs to the ref. "Horizon, I'm here." "Alright, the mountain bikes are over there." "Hey wait" Andie says, the rest of the team just caught up. "Can we rest a min?" He doesn't respond to her, he just jogs over to the bikes and they follow, thoroughly exhausted. Again Pacey keeps a pretty good lead in front of the group, ignoring Andie's pleads for him to wait for her. He actually manages to catch up and pass the Lauren's Hastings's group and is pleased with himself for his accomplishment. Again, he gets to the check point before anyone else. "Horizon, I'm here." He says grabbing a cup of water. "Where's the rest of your team?" the ref asks. "Back there somewhere, I'm here." "Well good for you, but the time wont count until they all get here." Just then Lauren's Hastings shows up. Pacey just sits down on the ground leaning against the booth, waiting for his team to show. It was starting to get dark when they finally all slowed up. "Come on, let's move." He tells them. "Okay, can't move, can't speak" Jacks says breathlessly. "We need a min." Andie tells him. "Fine, you wanna loose, stay here, you want to win, come with me now." "Hey, you've got a bad attitude man." Dawson tells him pointing to his chest. "Step off alright; I got a race to run." "Look around, you're here because everybody gave up on you. Your parents, your teacher's, all of them. They gave up on us too." Dawson says "We only have each other." Andie say. "Pathetic isn't it?" Joey replies almost laughing. "You walk away from here; you walk away from the only thing you've got." Andi tells him but he just takes off to do the last half of the race. The cliffhangers start back up shortly after he leaves but they never catch up to him. "I don't see him anymore." Jack says and looks down at the map. "Which way Jack?" Dawson asks. "Let me see that."Andie says and grabs the map; she can tell that neither of the boys knows where to go. "Just decide so we can get out of this nightmare." Joey pleads and they finally pick a direction to go in, but as their running Dawson falls down a small hill and sprains his ankle. They all race down when see him tumble, "Is it broken? Did you hear a snap?" Joey asks, showing genuine concern for him. "It's not broken; I think I just twisted it." "Do you think you can get up?" Andie asks and the girls try to help him up but it's no use, he's in too much pain. "Andie, you have that rescue radio?" Joey asks? "Yea," she get's it out and hands it to her. "Hello, this is Horizon." Nothing. "Hello this is team Horizon, can anyone hear me?" she tries again and finally gets a reply from one of the refs. Meanwhile Pacey has just crossed the finish line and Kat walks over to him having just gotten the news that someone is hurt. "Where is everyone?!" She demands as Pacey leans forward, placing his hands on his knees. Exhausted at the speed that he just ran that race. "Who got hurt?" she asks again now realizing what he did. Peter finally walks over to them she Kat blurt outs, "He just left them!" "You did what!?" Pacey finally stands up straight, "I finished. I did." "Yea you did it, you did it all by yourself. You didn't learn anything did you, you just give up." "Open your eyes! I'm here! "Pacey explains, yelling slightly "I finished. I didn't just give up." "You were the team captain!" Peter yells back at him. "This is your school!" You run the place not me. Those losers back there aren't my fault. Your wanna blame someone, blame yourself." "Didn't you ever lose a game Pacey? Didn't you ever drop a pass? Huh? Most of them, they've never won at anything in their lives. Their whole life is a dropped pass, and you just threw them another one! I was on lots of teams, and just like you, I messed up, but you know I still remember how good it feels to be part of something. I still remember that Pacey, it's a good feeling, even when you loose and you had a chance to share that with them today; you had a chance to help them feel that, but NO! For just once in their live. But where's your team at now? " Peter walks away leaving Pacey to think about what he just said, and Pacey turn's around and runs back into the woods for his teammates.

Where are they already?" Jack states angrily. "Well this has been just soo much fun." Andie moans. "I'm sorry." Dawson tells her, "It's not your fault. I've never been so flithy in my life!" She says and hear's Joey laughing. "Joey what?" "I just keep thinking about Jack in his Kayak." They all start laughing "At least I was trying!" He tells them. "You almost drowned" Dawson jokes "Oh look whose talking." Jack replies. "Hey we may all be lost, but Peter has to sing." Joey reminds them and they all start laughing again "Dawson, I'm sorry but I'm so glad you fell cause now we can go home and shower." Andie says just as Pacey finds them. "No one's going home." He tells them. "Hey...the jerk man cometh." Jack says. "You guys wanna finish?" Pacey asks. "A little late to be team captain." Andie tells him. "I know, I messed that up, like everything else, I just, I"m sorry okay? That's it. Now I know you guys are beat, but the finish line is just over that ridge. So I don't care if we have to carry Dawson, but we're going to make it. Okay?" "Why do you care?" Dawson asks "Because everybody in this race, everybody back at the school, they all knew we couldn't do it. We sit here and we just prove them right." "What's the big deal? We already know what we are." Andie says. "Yea we're losers." Dawson says. "We're not even loser until we cross the finsih line. We sit here, and we're nothing. We move, and we're a team. At least where that." Just then Hannah pulls up in the jeep to rescue them and drive them back to school. The hear the jeep coming so the all turn their heads to the right and see Hannah jump out the jeep and run towards them. "What happened?! Dawson?" she says and squats down in front of the ground to be at their eye level, while Pacey is still standing looking down at them. "Ahh" he starts shaking his head, "it's nothing, just stupid" Hannah examines his ankle, "it's not too bad, we'll get you back." "No no no, give me a second" Hannah stands up and takes a step back to be next to Pacey, as Dawson looks over at Joey on his right and Andie on his left. "You guys want to help me up?" Joey smiles as he puts both his arms around their shoulders and the girls slowly stand him up. "I don't think I'm going to need your ride." "Dawson, that ankle." "We'll get him through" Pacey jumps causing Hannah to look over at him, surprised by his change of attitude about the group and the race. "Come on Hannah, we're been through too much, we have to finish." Joey says backing Pacey up. "Yeah, we may be losers, but we're not quitters." Dawson reconfirms. "Come on guys" He says as they start walking forward leaving Pacey and Hannah behind. Pacey looks over at Hannah and she notices his face, he doesn't look so angry anymore. "Good luck" she tells him, her faith in him finally coming around. He just nods and jogs off to catch up with the group and help get them to the finish. At the finish Peter and Hannah are waiting for them clapping and clearing as everyone else has already packed up and gone home. Kat finally walks over to Pacey to congratulate him. "You did great, getting them back here." "Nah, they're your team, you trained them. I just took them the last mile." She nods to him, her way of showing respect to him and what he did for the group. Kat walks back towards the group as she notices Peter coming towards Pacey. "You brought them home in style, filthy and dead last and smiling." He laughs and nods over to Joey who is smiling with the rest of her group. He extends he's hand to shake Pacey's and make they're way back home.

Once they get back to Horizon, the group gets showered and changed and heads back to the kitchen to help cook for Bob and his students since they lost the bet. Pacey walks in the kitchen holding an apron just as Joey walks out of the pantry holding a box full of paper plates and napkins. She walks right past him and turns around to face his back "Hate serving those jerks" she says smiling Pacey sighs, keeping his back turned, "yea and we have to listen to Peter sing." He says and looks down at the ground. "That was really cool, what you did." She says in all seriousness, as Pacey finally turns around to face her. "Coming back for us" He takes a step closer to her "I mean everyone else still hates you, but you came through, you're one of us now." She says jokingly. He finally looks into her eyes, and sees more than just the girl who's shut off to the rest of the world. He knows there's more to her just like there's more to him. "I guess it's not so bad being one of you." He tells her. "Listen, all that stuff that I said, about you and the other guys." Joey's the one that looks down this time. "Ah used car" she replies slowly. "Yea…I'm sorry" He says causing her to look up into his eyes this time and giving him her shy half smile. "Maybe we can hangout, see if theirs something about me," Pacey starts to smile, "something you might like? Maybe?" She asks both now smiling towards each other, and for the first time, he's interested. Talking here with her now is the first time he's not felt angry, and it's refreshing. It's a feeling he wants to continue to have. "Yea, maybe" he replies to her and walks towards the kitchen to cook the hot dogs. And she walks away smiling, returning to her chores as well.

They're all finally done cooking and eating outside by the bonfire when Bob speaks up. "Okay Peter, Alright everybody let's here it! Peter! Peter!" they start chanting as he start walking up towards the front, red from embarrassment. "I believe it's time for dessert." Bob says "here's the lyrics." He says and hands him a sheet of paper and turns on the cd play to start playing "YMCA" Peter starts singing, horribly, Pacey notices the look on his face and goes to the rest of the grou. "Come on" "What, I'm not going up there." Andie says with a snotty attitude. "We win together, we lose together" he tells her and goes up to join Peter without her, but the rest of the cliffhangers soon follow and everyone starts singing the YMCA together as a team.


End file.
